Bleach Six-Word Challenge
by Sophia E
Summary: The Hemingway six-word challenge: capture the essence of a character's personality in six words. My take on the challenge for Bleach. Some serious, some not so serious. No non-canon pairings.
1. Ichigo and Others

**Title**: Bleach Six-Word Challenge

**Summary**: The Hemingway six-word challenge: can you capture the essence of a character's personality in six words? My take on the challenge for Bleach. Some serious, some not so serious. No non-canon pairings.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach by Tite Kubo.

_(2/11/2014)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Ichigo<strong>

All that matters is to protect.

~:~

**Kuchiki Rukia**

We all shape our own destiny.

~:~

**Inoue Orihime**

Compassion is where the heart is.

~:~

**Yasutora Sado **

I will only fight for others.

~:~

**Ichimaru Gin**

When I smile, no one understands.

~:~

**Urahara Kisuke **

Just a humble shopkeeper. Or not.


	2. Omake

**Title**: Bleach Six-Word Challenge

**Chapter 2:** Omake

**Summary**: The Hemingway six-word challenge: can you capture the essence of a character's personality in six words? My take on the challenge for Bleach. Some serious, some not so serious. No non-canon pairings.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach by Tite Kubo.

_(2/14/2014)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Ichigo<strong>

No one knows if I'm dead.

~:~

**Kuchiki Rukia **

Who says my Chappy drawings suck?

~:~

**Inoue Orihime**

Five lifetimes, one love. Right? Eheheh!

~:~

**Matsumoto Rangiku **

Gin, why did you do it?

~:~

**Ichimaru Gin**

I did it all for Rangiku.


	3. Beginnings

**Title**: Bleach Six-Word Challenge

**Chapter 3:** Beginnings

**Summary**: The Hemingway six-word challenge: can you capture the essence of a character's personality in six words? My take on the challenge for Bleach. Some serious, some not so serious. No non-canon pairings.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach by Tite Kubo.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Snowyncess, Loco, Hylla, and JustGrace13 for your reviews. Loco, here's the one for Isshin you asked for, and of course I had to include Masaki.

_(2/28/2014)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Masaki<strong>

I will protect you till death.

~:~

**Kurosaki Isshin**

I was always in her orbit.


	4. Las Noches

**Title**: Bleach Six-Word Challenge

**Chapter 4:** Las Noches

**Summary**: The Hemingway six-word challenge: can you capture the essence of a character's personality in six words? My take on the challenge for Bleach. Some serious, some not so serious. No non-canon pairings.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to hunterofcomedy, NorthernShinigami, Loco, Hylla, Renji4eva, and Snowyncess for your reviews! Here are at least some of your requests, and I will try to get to some of the others later this weekend.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach by Tite Kubo.

_(3/1/2014)_

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen Sousuke<strong>

Illusion is the furthest from truth.

~:~

**Tousen Kaname**

Was living for revenge not justice?

~:~

**Ulquiorra Cifer **

I found the heart too late.

~:~

**Loly Aivirrne **

I am loyal to Aizen-sama, bitch!


	5. Squad Six

**Title**: Bleach Six-Word Challenge

**Chapter 5**: Squad Six

**Summary**: The Hemingway six-word challenge: can you capture the essence of a character's personality in six words? My take on the challenge for Bleach. Some serious, some not so serious. No non-canon pairings.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to hunterofcomedy, KizzoftheDead, Higekimaru, Loco, Renji4eva, yuiyuki, and Snowyncess for your reviews. Here's Renji and Byakuya, and I'm working on your other requests.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach by Tite Kubo.

_(3/2/2014)_

* * *

><p>~:~<p>

**Abarai Renji **

Bark at the moon; grab it!

~:~

**Kuchiki Byakuya**

Duty and honor before everything. Or?


	6. Squad Eleven

**Title**: Bleach Six-Word Challenge

**Chapter 6**: Squad Eleven

**Summary**: The Hemingway six-word challenge: can you capture the essence of a character's personality in six words? My take on the challenge for Bleach. Some serious, some not so serious. No non-canon pairings.

**Author's Note**: In honor of chapter 571, this one is for Squad Eleven. Thanks to hunterofcomedy, Hylla, Higekimaru, Loco, Renji4eva, Semblance of Apathy, NorthernShinigami, and hirako shinji for your reviews, and to Leukonoe, Snowyncess, NorthernShinigami, KizzoftheDead, Higekimaru, Hadeni-chan, Hylla, and hunterofcomedy for favoriting and following this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach by Tite Kubo.

_(3/6/2014)_

* * *

><p>~:~<p>

**Zaraki Kenpachi **

Let's have some fun. Fight me!

~:~

**Madarame Ikkaku**

Fight and die under Zaraki – lucky!

~:~

**Ayasegawa Yumichika **

Is there in battle no beauty?

~:~

**Kusajishi Yachiru **

I fight by instinct and candy!


	7. Squad Seven

**Title**: Bleach Six-Word Challenge

**Chapter 7**: Squad Seven

**Summary**: The Hemingway six-word challenge: can you capture the essence of a character's personality in six words? My take on the challenge for Bleach. Some serious, some not so serious. No non-canon pairings.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to Loco, Semblance of Apathy, obsidianightmares, Higekimaru, Guest, Snowyncess, Renji4eva, Vivienne Iforgot Myname, and yashi14 for your reviews. yashi14, I'll do Uryuu and his father over the weekend, and will think about the others for later. obsidianightmares, I'll think about Soi Fon and Yoruichi too. I thought of an omake for Squad Six so might post that this weekend also. I'm really pleased people seem to like this series.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach by Tite Kubo.

_(3/7/2014)_

* * *

><p>~:~<p>

**Komamura Sajin **

Tear out my heart for honor.

~:~

**Iba Tetsuzaemon **

Fighting, loyalty, macho sunglasses. That's all.


	8. Quincies

**Title**: Bleach Six-Word Challenge

**Chapter 8**: Quincies

**Summary**: The Hemingway six-word challenge: can you capture the essence of a character's personality in six words? My take on the challenge for Bleach. Some serious, some not so serious. No non-canon pairings.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to Loco, Renji4eva, Semblance of Apathy, and Snowyncess for your reviews. Yashi14, here is your request.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach by Tite Kubo.

_(3/8/2014)_

* * *

><p>~:~<p>

**Ishida Ryuuken **

The last Quincy. Or his father.

~:~

**Katagiri Kanae**

I will always be beside him.

~:~

**Ishida Uryuu **

Quincy, designated traitor, but true friend.

~:~

**Bambietta Basterbine **

An exploding bomb has no friends.

~:~

**Yhwach**

I took the name of God.


	9. Captains

**Title**: Bleach Six-Word Challenge

**Chapter 9**: Captains

**Summary**: The Hemingway six-word challenge: can you capture the essence of a character's personality in six words? My take on the challenge for Bleach. Some serious, some not so serious. No non-canon pairings.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to Higekimaru, Loco, Renji4eva, Semblance of Apathy, NorthernShinigami, Snowyncess, and KizzoftheDead for your reviews. I am thinking about another omake, a lieutenant series, some of the espada, the zanpakutous, as well as Ikumi and a couple of others. Thanks so much to everyone for your suggestions and support!

Higekimaru, here is your request.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach by Tite Kubo.

_(3/9/2014)_

* * *

><p>~:~<p>

**Unohana Retsu**

Heal to restore the true self.

~:~

**Zaraki Kenpachi **

Forget the pain of being nameless.

~:~

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**

No scientist or death is perfect.

~:~

**Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto**

Infants! Sacrifice everything to vanquish evil.

~:~

**Shunsui Kyōraku**

In war, both sides are evil.

~:~

**Ukitake Jushiro **

Honor and kindness outshine any illness.

~:~

**Hitsugaya Tōshirō **

It's Captain Hitsugaya! Who needs six?


	10. Squad Six Omake

**Title**: Bleach Six-Word Challenge

**Chapter 10**: Squad Six Omake

**Summary**: The Hemingway six-word challenge: can you capture the essence of a character's personality in six words? My take on the challenge for Bleach. Some serious, some not so serious. No non-canon pairings.

**Author's Note**: NorthernShinigami got it right about Hitsugaya's sentence. He really only needed three words… :)

And more thanks to NorthernShinigami for the great suggestion for Rikichi used below, and to Higekimaru, Loco, Renji4eva, Semblance of Apathy, HellfireSupremacy, NorthernShinigami, Snowyncess, and hunter of comedy for your reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach by Tite Kubo.

_(3/12/2014)_

* * *

><p>~:~<p>

**Kuchiki Byakuya **

The Seaweed Ambassador deserves more respect.

~:~

**Abarai Renji **

Don't ask where my tattoos go!

~:~

**Rikichi**

Can't control hell butterflies for shit.


	11. Lieutenants

**Title**: Bleach Six-Word Challenge

**Chapter 11**: Lieutenants

**Summary**: The Hemingway six-word challenge: can you capture the essence of a character's personality in six words? My take on the challenge for Bleach. Some serious, some not so serious. No non-canon pairings.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to Higekimaru, Loco, Renji4eva, Semblance of Apathy, NorthernShinigami , Pokekid84, and Snowyncess for your reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach by Tite Kubo.

_(3/15/2014)_

* * *

><p>~:~<p>

**Kira Izuru **

I want to apologize to you.

~:~

**Hinamori Momo**

Admiration is underestimated by so many.

~:~

**Shuuhei Hisagi **

Why do they misinterpret my tattoo?

~:~

**Nemu Kurotsuchi**

Artificial souls may have unexpected natures.


	12. Espada and Arrancar

**Title**: Bleach Six-Word Challenge

**Chapter 12**: Espada and Arrancar

**Summary**: The Hemingway six-word challenge: can you capture the essence of a character's personality in six words? My take on the challenge for Bleach. Some serious, some not so serious. No non-canon pairings.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to hunterofcomedy, Loco, Renji4eva, Semblance of Apathy, Higekimaru, Pokekid84, Snowyncess, obsidianightmares, and especially to Hylla for your reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach by Tite Kubo.

_(3/23/2014)_

* * *

><p>~:~<p>

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques **

I'll smash my prey into oblivion!

~:~

**Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**

We'll regain our capacity for reason.

~:~

**Nnoitra Gilga **

Fight for the sake of fighting.

~:~

**Wonderweiss Margera **

The meaning of his words, lost.


End file.
